


Молодость все простит

by Polisha (nuups)



Series: Молодость [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychology, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: Федя с Костей следующим же вечером сверяют ощущения. От заведённого соревнования отказываться не хочется. В чём именно соревнуются, правда, не до конца понятно, да и как тут вообще победителя выявлять? Но интерес жуткий, к тому же подогретый интуитивной уверенностью в собственной безнаказанности.И, возможно, ходить им вокруг да около до самого возвращения в клубы, но тут не выдерживает Галактионов.
Relationships: Fyodor Chalov/Igor Diveyev/Konstantin Kuchaev
Series: Молодость [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа опубликована на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8624407)
> 
> Изначальное название — «Всратый неправославный тройничок». Это непотребство появилось после фоточек молодёжки [(1)](https://sun9-53.userapi.com/c855128/v855128105/e0389/LAi8XHm_vnI.jpg) [(2)](https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c855128/v855128105/e039d/JI3CNubvUek.jpg) /разводит руками/
> 
> Мы по-прежнему не знаем, кем и как растлять Диву, но по-прежнему пытаемся 😅  
> Сильно не бейте — мы попытались найти зерно адеквата в море необоснуйности
> 
> — Мы опять, ну бляя хд  
> — Опять. Ну мы коротенечко!
> 
> А ведь просто хотели горячей порнушечки...
> 
> У работы появилось [продолжение](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9432471) о двух жирафах и, как вы понимаете, это уже совсем другая история. 
> 
> Есть всякие дополнения-вбоквелы в рамках вселенной:
> 
> Начало ноября, [неудачная Лига Европы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8775365) (и безголевая серия Феди), таймлайн — после второй главы «Молодость все простит».
> 
> Десятое ноября, [по следам матча Сочи — ЦСКА](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8785084), конец безголевой серии Феди, таймлайн — после текста «Поставить на паузу».
> 
> [Послесловие к дерби со Спартаком](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9134836), март, таймлайн — концовка второй главы «Молодо-зелено».
> 
> [POV-исповедь Игоря в карантинный апрель](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9305658), таймлайн — после второй главы «Молодо-зелено».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239423)

_Эксперимент с импровизацией идут рука об руку._

Сборы, на которые они наконец-то едут своим квартетом, будоражат сознание. У Кости внутри лопаются пузырьки радости. Он снова на поле, он снова играет, Федя — вот он тут — рядом, руку протяни только, а главное — не грузится этим _не_ вызовом. Улыбается постоянно, за руку украдкой держит. Хорошо так, по-домашнему, что ли? Косте нравится. Ребята все тоже светятся, хотят брать реванш. Глаза горят, дело делается — рвать всех готовы на поле.

Для них этот сбор — что-то новое. Федя в молодёжку приезжает единственный раз за почти год и сразу к новому тренеру. У Кости это вообще первый вызов за, кажется, бесконечность. Игорь вызывается только второй раз, а уж учитывая, что в первый он получил травму и отчалил… Только Ваня из их четвёрки тут завсегдатай. Капитанит, забивает, с другими «молодёжниками» на короткой ноге давно.

Костя искренне наслаждается этим закрытым изолированным мирком. Клуб — совсем другое дело, там все свои и всем до всех есть дело. Один Набабкин чего стоит. Да и болельщиков со счетов списывать нельзя. А здесь — вроде тот же футбол, те же тренировки, даже товарищи на поле частично те же, а ощущение — совсем другое. Костя малодушно рад, что к молодёжной сборной приковано в разы меньше внимания. Возможно, из-за этого у него самого получается обратить то самое внимание на ранее игнорируемые вещи.

Костя в принципе считает себя натурой наблюдательной. А уж после нескольких лет игр в прятки с фотографами клуба так вообще. Стоит кому-то задержаться на нём взглядом дольше приличного — Костя уже в курсе об этом. Удобное умение. Косте нравится. Но тем неожиданней становится то, что он чувствует — совершенно чётко и ярко — взгляд Игоря. Тот, казалось бы, и не скрывал этого. Вот только… Костя ещё раз задумывается, вспоминая. Вот только внимание Игоря концентрируется не только на нём. Почему-то тяжёлый пронизывающий до мурашек взгляд — и откуда что берётся — Костя ощущает только когда находится непосредственно рядом с Федей.

Не то чтобы они такие взгляды в клубе не ловили. Ловили, чего уж там, но не так часто. Ребята уже попривыкнуть успели к их постоянной тесной, кхм, дружбе. А вот сейчас это странно неимоверно, ведь в клубе он за Дивеевым такого почти не замечал. Там он улыбался иногда, когда замечал, как Костя уступает Феде место у окна, а потом невзначай кладёт руку на колено. И не то чтобы Костя тушуется или стесняется этого, но такое внимание как-то необычно. Или скорее интригующе. Хотя, возможно, это всего лишь его фантазия разыгралась. По крайней мере так думает Костя до одного из вечеров в Новогорске.

А потом его самоубеждения вдребезги разбивает Федя:

— Ты не думаешь, что Игорь как-то очень… заинтересован? — подбирает формулировку Чалов.

— Оу, то есть это не моя паранойя? — Костя пока ещё не понимает, то ли ему радоваться этому факту, то ли не стоит. — Я заметил, но думал не говорить — мало ли что там.

— Не знаю, что конкретно — тоже жмёт плечами Федя, — но раз уж мы заметили, то не можем дальше делать вид, что ничего нет?

Вообще-то, они могут. И наверное, будь дело в клубе, они бы так и поступили. Но здесь, на сборах… они как будто слишком далеки от всего и вся, слишком много времени проводят своей армейской компашкой — Ваня при этом выбивается чаще всех, — слишком… слишком много свободы чувствуют в толпе таких же как они молодых парней под присмотром тренера, которому нет и сорока.

Чувство свободы пьянит не хуже радости от вызова. Костя с любопытством смотрит на Федю и спрашивает:

— Что делать-то будем? — голову укладывает на плечо и бездумно водит пальцами по раскрытой ладони.

— Смотреть? — Федя ловит чужие пальцы и переплетает со своими. Костя довольно жмурится — Федя понимал его без слов. Косте это нравится. Он кивает, соглашаясь, и мягко целует Федю в висок.

— А говорить когда?

— Посмотрим, — отвечает Федя и улыбается хитро, до ямочек.

И они действительно смотрят. Выдерживают взгляд Игоря по очереди и отвечают тем же.

А тот не смущается ни разу — взгляд не отводит и даже будто бы наглее становится: вроде стоит с ними, говорит о чём-то, а взглядом так окидывает — раз-два за разговор, не больше — что хочется свалить. В идеале — в душ.

Федя с Костей следующим же вечером сверяют ощущения. От заведённого соревнования отказываться не хочется. В чём именно соревнуются, правда, не до конца понятно, да и как тут вообще победителя выявлять? Но интерес жуткий, к тому же подогретый интуитивной уверенностью в собственной безнаказанности.

Время позволяет, интерес подстегивает. Дивей судя по всему не против. Федя на пару с Костей чаще оказываются рядом с ним. Ввинчиваются в его личное пространство по очереди и всегда получают зелёный свет. Причём совершенно непонятно из-за этого: где они, эти границы у Дивея? Похлопать по плечу? Ок. Приобнять? Гуд. Усесться рядом бедро к бедру? Да запросто. И всё это с совершенно спокойным лицом и мягкой улыбкой. Только глаза всё равно тёмные-тёмные, до мурашек. Что с этим дальше делать, они, правда, решить не могут.

И, возможно, ходить им вокруг да около до самого возвращения в клубы, но тут не выдерживает Галактионов. Он натыкается на подопечных в лобби отеля и устраивает выволочку за телефоны, планшеты и всю остальную технику. «Интернет-зависимые» гремит на весь холл. Даром, что тренер молодой — ругается, как матёрый! На робкий вопрос «а че делать-то?» он бросает, чтобы все ждали его тут и исчезает минут на двадцать. Возвращается уже не с пустыми руками, а с несколькими колодами карт и выдаёт их в личное пользование, напутствуя сплотиться и держать себя в рамках УК РФ. Со смехом добавляет, чтобы не забывали о грядущих тренировках и инстинкте самосохранения. Вся команда ещё несколько минут стоит, рассматривая презент, а потом начинает делится на кучки «по интересам».

Для дальнейшего устрашения МихалМихалыч заявляет, что ещё заявится в любые приглянувшиеся номера и проверит: и не дай бог ему до отбоя наткнуться на гаджеты, а после отбоя и на их неспящие бошки! Припечатывает, что коммуникацию в команде надо налаживать, и контролирует, чтобы юные подопечные оперативно покинули «источник вай-фая», группками отправляясь по номерам.

С Федей и Костей в компании оказываются — естественно — Ваня с Игорем; плюс Артём Голубев, который вообще краснодарский, но перешёл в Уфу, за счёт чего успел с Облей и Дивеем сдружиться; плюс Ломик, старый товарищ ещё по юношеской сборной, и Ваня номер два аки ещё один представитель юга среди практически столичной молодежи. Заваливаются в номер Игоря с Ваньком, просто потому что он первый попался на пути. Картёжничали в принципе все, но внезапно оказывается, что единственная игра, чьи правила ни одному из компании объяснять не надо — дурак простой/подкидной/переводной. Впрочем, как заявляет Саша Ломовицкий, это неустаревающая классика, а значит, вполне подходит.

Возражений не находится, Игнат ловко мешает карты и широко улыбается, раздавая по одной. Карты быстро заканчиваются, оно и понятно — колода аккурат на шестерых тютель в тютель. Так что здесь должно быть чистое везение и — совсем немного — смекалки. Кон заканчивается до обидного быстро, зато сразу становится понятно — надо играть на что-то.

Сыпящиеся со всех сторон предложения перекрикивает неугомонный Ломик, который вспоминает про существование прекрасной игры «гейская курица», а потом тут же лезет продемонстрировать правила имевшему несчастье ими поинтересоваться Голубю, что вызывает всеобщий ржач.

— Только Костяна с Федей в ней не выбирайте, — подстава приходит откуда не ждали: со стороны Ванька, — а то они точно выиграют!

— А мы ставки сделаем, сколько просидят! — подхватывает с трудом отбившийся от поползновений Артём.

— Да мы тут все по номерам разойдёмся, столько ждать! — тут же влезает с возражением Игнатьев.

— А ты не завидуй! — отбривает со смехом Федя, а Костя только глаза закатывает — одни идиоты в команде. Он мимолётно отмечает, что Игорь участия в этом троллинге не принимает, только улыбаясь себе под нос и низко смеясь вместе со всеми, но задерживаться на этом моменте не может: нужно срочно переводить вакханалию в конструктивное русло:

— Да камон, народ, че тут думать? Раз уж классика, то по по классике и будем: правда или действие после каждого кона, выигравший задаёт проигравшему.

— О, Кучай дело говорит!

— Недаром голова большая!

— Только чур если действие, то тренерского штаба не касаемся!

— Само собой, или тут есть желающие завтра лишние круги мотать?

В общем, консенсус оказывается достигнут: проигравшему в пробном коне Ване втискивают карты и игра начинается по новой. Тут уже и азарта больше, и подколов по ходу дела, да и чего уже там — желания выиграть. Рубилово идёт нешуточное, Сашка успевает станцевать нечто среднее между гопаком и канканом под аккомпанемент их улюлюканья, Ваня назвать предпочитаемый порно-сайт, а Артём провести кон на четвереньках, гавкая в ответ на каждое обращение к нему. В следующий розыгрыш не везёт Феде: он почти-почти оставил Ломика в дураках второй раз, но «вмастил» в самый последний момент. В итоге сам остаётся с шестёрками на погонах, весело сокрушаясь, что зато в любви точно повезёт. Парни гогочут, а вышедший первым Игнат лукаво уточняет: правда или действие.

Федя, как самых честных правил, выбирает правду. Да и лень ему двигаться куда-то от Кости, у которого он максимально удобно расположился под боком. Ваня тянет «ой, всё!» и пинает Игната в голень — мол, че сидим, кого ждём. Тот с широкой лыбой оглядывает абсолютно всех и прокашлявшись выдаёт:

— Федос, а Федос, — ещё букву «о» тянет нарочито томно. — Скажи-ка нам, правильный ты наш, только честное пацанское.

— Да не тяни ты кота за яйца! — вклинивается Ломик, подкидывая в руке яблоко, скомунизженное с ужина. — Он же щас пригреется и уснёт окончательно.

— Хочешь быстрее — тогда не лезь под руку, — огрызается Игнат и снова поворачивается к Чалову. — Федос, тройничок пробовал?

— Хрена себе у тебя вопросы, — заторможено тянет Ванька, присвистывая. Игнат жмёт плечами и заявляет в ответ:

— А че такого? Смотреть-то мы точно все тройничок на порнохабе смотрели, так че не попробовать? Ну так, че, Чал?

Федя, с которого леность и сонливость аж рукой сняло, ощущает, как напрягся рядом Костя и как по телу прокатывается тяжёлая волна.

— Не пробовал, не участвовал, замечен не был, — отвечает честно и немного хохмит, стараясь чуть сбить градус. Выходит крайне плохо — он снова чувствует тяжёлый взгляд Дивы, который как-то подозрительно молчал всё это время. Игнат же не отстаёт и лезет с ещё одним достаточно закономерным вопросом.

— Оке-ей, а хотел бы?

— Э, брат, мы так не договаривались, — тут же отлынивает Федя. Костя подхватывает, кивает и добавляет:

— Один вопрос — один ответ, давай карты лучше сюда — мешать будем, — Игнатьев удручённо вздыхает и обещает отыграться.

Колода в руках ходит на автомате, у Феди в голове замедленная чуть ли не до стоп-кадра картинка: Игорь сидит прямо напротив них с Костей, и на Игнатьевском вопросе прожигает взглядом будто — оценивающе, будто — всезнающе. А после провокационного уточнения — меняет позу, усаживается по-турецки, шире расставив ноги, и укладывает ладони на колени, проскользив ими мимолётно по бёдрам. Будто бы просто затекли ноги, будто бы просто устал сидеть в одном положении. Вот только свой взгляд он не отводит, вообще не мигает, не тушуется под быстрыми ответными Феди с Костей.

И это пробирает до мурашек. Длится всего ничего, но Костя с Федей уже знают: им нужно поговорить.

Благо, игра длится недолго, Игорь больше не провоцирует. А Галактионов приходит и лично разгоняет всю честную гоп-компанию, несмотря на Игнатьевское «МихалМихалыч, мы ж коллективизируемся! Вы сами просили!». Только смеётся и напоминает, кто здесь главный тренер. Костя утекает в коридор безмолвно, ловко утягивая за собой Чала.

— Ну и какой бы был твой ответ на вопрос Игнатьева? — неспешно начинает Костя, стоит им оказаться в тишине собственного номера.

— Второй? — уточняет Федя, разворачиваясь лицом к Кучаеву.

— Да.

Повисает небольшая пауза. Федя рассматривает лицо Кости и, видимо, прислушивается к себе.

— Да.

Костя кивает.

— Мы можем. Походу.

— Ты уверен? — Федя привычно проявляет заботу, уточняет и поглаживает по колену.

— Точно так же, как и ты, — улыбается тонко и смотрит в глаза. — Да и Игорь думаю, тоже уверен.

***

То ли методы командостроительства Галактионова помогли, то ли просто всё сложилось, но тьфу-тьфу-тьфу матч с Сербией все начинали мастеровито и уверенно: создавали, давили, комбинировали, и, хоть в сетку мяч не шёл, пребывали в уверенности, что гол — дело времени. Федя маячил спереди, Костя с Ваней располагались ниже, Дивей тусил в защитной линии — ровно до тех пор, пока не пришёл к чужим воротам на стандарт. Тут-то все предчувствия и сбылись: Дивей рвётся вперёд и в прыжке отлично бьёт головой.

Пока Костя летит обнимать Игоря, в голове мелькает, что это алаверды для Феди, с которым они не так давно шутили про забивание мячей головой. Но все мысли вылетают, как только они становятся одной кучей малой — орут, обнимаются, хлопают друг друга по плечам. Федя вообще крепко держит за загривок, и Косте хочется продлить касания, но вместо этого он сжимает чужую ладонь и чуть скашивает взгляд в сторону Дивы. Чал кивает и они хлопают Игоря по плечам, а затем синхронно оглаживают мощную спину. В ответ их окатывает жарким взглядом и широкой улыбкой.

Контакт состоялся.

Досматривают матч и Федя, и Костя уже с лавки — Кучая поменяли пораньше, Федю попозже. Может, они персонально сегодня и не феерили, но вся команда как единое целое сработала классно, тут и спорить нечего. А Дивей так и вообще — наш пострел везде поспел — и гол, и жёлтая, и в защиту, и в атаку.

В отель все возвращаются без сил и расползаются отсыпаться по номерам — завтра лететь в Софию.

Аэропорт встречает мерным гулом и полусонными людьми с чемоданами. Костя широко зевает и радуется тому, что у него рюкзак и минимум вещей, а самое главное — заряженный планшетник. Хочется поставить мозг на паузу. В идеале ещё и голову у Феди на плече разместить, но не выйдет — камеры-камеры. Чалов, правда, всё равно и так рядом, позёвывает и пошатывается, пока сбоку не появляется Дивей со своим забавным чемоданом. Такой огромный Игорь и такой маленький чемодан.

До посадки ещё есть время, так что Костя внаглую усаживается на скамейку, заняв место по центру, и хлопает по обеим сторонам от себя (вместо привычной одной), подзывая парней и выдерживая очередной острый взгляд Игоря.

Чал с Дивеем занимают предложенные им места, и Костя вытаскивает планшет — что-нибудь глянуть, чтобы скоротать ожидание. Сзади тоже подсаживаются, и над стримом PUBGа нависает ещё пара любопытных голов, но это уже не важно: Костя чувствует с одной стороны бедро Игоря, а с другой — бедро и плечо Феди, и в таком положении его более чем всё устраивает.

Очередная проверка или же, скорее, подтверждение своих мыслей выпадает аккурат на дорогу до Софии. Уровень комфортности автобусов у болгар превосходит все ожидания: сзади вместо ряда кресел там что-то вроде огромной полукруглой лежанки, на которой можно вволю развалиться как минимум втроем. В сборной закон простой: кто успел, того и тапки. А по счастливому совпадению Федя с Костей в этот раз успели загрузиться в автобус первыми. Потом, конечно, самые длинноногие и наглые в команде ноют, что у них коленки упираются куда надо и не надо, поэтому им положено уступить.

Правда, это все равно ни хрена не работает. Поэтому на недовольство сокомандников Костя, как самый прыткий и резвый, взирает с лёгким снисхождением. Максименко ворчит, а Сафонов на это только жмёт плечами и оккупирует сразу два сиденья ближе к середине. Диалог в проходе продолжается:

— Да я с ними не полезу туда, от них искрит — прикуривать можно! — возмущается Тугарев, складывая руки на груди. Внезапно за ним вырастает непоколебимый Дивей и своим низким голосом выдаёт:

— Пф, подвинься тогда. У меня иммунитет.

— А у Обли что, нет иммунитета?

— А у Обли — капитанская повязка и втык на дорожку от Гончаренко, — раскатисто сообщает Игорь и валится аккурат поперёк ног Чала.

Вдогонку за сказанное, под дружный гогот команды и даже кого-то из штаба, в голову Игорю метко прилетает тапок.

Наверное, этот момент и становится точкой невозврата. Костя улыбается хитро, стреляет взглядом сначала в Игоря, потом в Федю и нагло распихивает их, устраиваясь между. Чал весело фыркает, а Дивей слишком понимающе хмыкает. Даже чуть приваливается к Кучаеву, как недавно делал Чал в аэропорту. Тяжесть ощущается сильнее — Игорь шире и мощнее, чем Федя, но это приятно. А уж когда расслабившийся Федя укладывает свою кудрявую макушку на плечо — как Костя и хотел — вообще становится замечательно. Откуда-то спереди раздается бурчание то ли Обли, то ли Ломика, что чей-то иммунитет не устоял перед неразлучниками. Игорь на это только низко посмеивается и нагло тыкает в Кучаевский планшет пальцем, запуская обзор на очередную игрушку.

Возможность завалиться наконец на свежую постель, вытянув все конечности до хруста, становится лучшим моментом дня. Костя вот уже минут пятнадцать лежит в позе звезды, пялится в потолок и категорически отказывается вставать, чтобы спуститься с Федей на ужин. Не-а.

Впрочем, у Чалова есть свой арсенал средств на все случаи жизни, которым он может добиться от Кости практически всего. В этот раз хватает подкупа, шантажа и щекотки, чтобы Кучаев таки оторвал свою задницу от постели.

А на ужине опять Игорь. Вездесущий, провоцирующий, и просто ну до пизды загадочный Игорь. Свои мотивы Федя с Костей понимают прекрасно, а вот Дивеевские… Но любопытство перевешивает опасения. Они тихо обмениваются парой слов на ухо и внимательно смотрят друг другу в глаза, соглашаясь. А после ужина Костя по-быстрому смывается в номер, мотивируя это необходимостью отзвониться родичам.

Федя остаётся и тормозит на выходе из столовой, делая вид, что завязывает шнурки, хотя раньше таким даже не стал бы заморачиваться. Но сейчас надо отловить эту загадочную шпалу и уже наконец-то решить некоторые вопросы бытия. Например, нереализованное напряжение, которое скоро можно будет уже руками щупать. Но Федя на это не согласен, вот если Костю пощупать или Игоря… То это совсем другой разговор.

Дивей же как раз о чём-то разговаривает с Ванькой, тот кивает и задумчиво гоняет по тарелке горох. Федя резко отворачивается, когда чувствует _тот_ взгляд Игоря — заметили, засекли. Ну, что ж, в их ситуации это даже хорошо. Почему-то Федя уверен, что Игорь всё расценит правильно. Шнурки уже завязаны, а у лифта слишком людно. Чалов кидает быстрый взгляд за спину и шагает на лестницу, благо — третий этаж.

Игорь возникает рядом на пролёте второго. Просто идёт рядом, отставая на пару шагов, будто просто поднимается к себе — у него номер не то тоже на третьем, не то на четвертом. Федя доходит до последней ступеньки и разворачивается — но не в ту сторону, и оказывается напротив Дивея, смотрит на него сверху вниз… наравне… снизу вверх, потому что Игорь будто бы не замечает препятствия и преодолевает собственные оставшиеся две ступеньки, оказываясь вплотную к Феде.

Взгляд у Игоря проницательный и — непроницаемый, уверенный и ужасно спокойный — чёртовы защитники! Но в себе и Косте Федя уверен не меньше, а потому ухватывает Дивеева за затылок и заставляет чуть нагнуться, мягко и сухо касаясь чужих губ. Это не столько поцелуй, сколько знак.

У Игоря в глазах — ровный огонь, а на губах, только что поцелованных, улыбка. Крепкие ладони скользят по чужим предплечьям и разгоняют азарт в крови. Федя дожидается, когда их ладони соприкоснутся и ловко берёт Игоря за запястье, утягивая его за собой. Теперь уже не важно, где его номер.

Костя наблюдает потрясающую по своей ирреальности картину: в открытую дверь за Федей протискивается Дивеев. В крови плещется азарт, любопытство, адреналин, присущая этому сбору безбашенность, ведь все, кто мог приструнить, надавав по ушам за лишний вздох и взгляд не в сторону футбола, остались в ЦСКА, а МихалМихалыч — при всём уважении — авторитет по должности, а не духу. Костя выпрямляется, отбрасывает телефон и ровнее усаживается на кровати. Контраст разительный: Федя — практически его отражение, те же эмоции, тот же ход мыслей, которые после стольких лет уже легко читаются на таком родном лице; а Дивей — загадка, обернутая в тайну и помещённая внутрь головоломки. Что, почему и как давно он от них хочет — непонятно, сомнений не вызывает лишь один глагол. Но тем больше вся ситуация будоражит сознание. Как там было? Молодость всё простит, точно.

Костя понятия не имеет, что Игорь наплёл Ваньку, с которым заселился, буквально тут же свалив из номера, но ему, собственно, и всё равно. Почему-то он уверен: вопросов не будет. Вопросы — это не про сегодняшний вечер. Он улыбается широко и замирает: ему интересно, как всё начнётся. Ведь теперь есть фактор неожиданности. Федя тоже притормаживает, чуть пропуская Игоря вперёд. От Дивея уверенность исходит ровными волнами, которые распространяются по всей комнате. Он высокий, немного смешной и трогательный в своих габаритах, но такой основательный, что Костя невольно сам замирает и любуется. Уверенность — это действительно красиво.

Костя обещает себе ни в коем случае не терять самообладание. Лучше всего для этого взять ситуацию под контроль, так что он усилием воли давит желание нервно облизнуть губы и вместо этого тонко улыбается сразу обоим. Костя пару секунд цепляет ответные выражения лиц, а потом — возвращает Дивею его жест двухдневной давности: укладывает руки на колени и чуть их разводит. Игорь и Федя шагают к нему одновременно.

И вроде ничего удивительного в этой слаженности действий нет, оно и понятно — команда. Федя задаёт тон, направление, уже изучено и привычно двигаясь в сторону Кости, а Игорь улавливает и следует в заданном русле, что тут уже Косте впору стонать и губы закусывать от такого безмолвного понимания и полного контакта. Ещё и взгляды эти: Федин понимающий, знакомый, любимый, и Игоря — непривычный, жаркий, жадный, осязаемый.

Костя футболку сам сбрасывает, недолго думая, а шорты с него уже стягивают в четыре руки, не сговариваясь и не мешая друг другу. Ощущения поистине странные, волнующие и запредельные. Между ног у него на двоих места не хватит: Костя это понимает с опозданием в отличие от Феди, который мягко опускается на ковёр и одним только взглядом утягивает Игоря за собой, располагаясь вместе с ним по бокам и кидая взгляды снизу вверх. Руками его ноги оглаживают, а Федя ещё и щекой на бедро ложится — выжидает. Игорь смотрит пытливо и только аккуратно водит пальцами по оперированному колену, посылая по коже мурашки.

Костя им кивает, усаживаясь поудобнее — картина дикая, но возбуждающая — привычно запускает руку в Федину шевелюру, а второй по линии челюсти Игоря ведёт, проверяет, настолько ли она жёсткая, насколько кажется. Игорь доверчиво наклоняет голову, взгляд не отводит, а Костя уже по линии губ пальцами скользит. У Игоря они тонкие-тонкие, но, как выясняется, притягательные. Федя же привычно скользит рукой по ткани боксёров, неспешно поглаживая и наблюдая.

Игорь необычный. Казалось бы, с его голосом-ростом-лицом доминируй не хочу, а ему по барабану совершенно. Так или этак. Подаётся сейчас за Костиной рукой, принимая положение вещей. Игорь для них с Федей — потёмки, скрытые за семью замками. Не поймёшь, что у него в голове творится, не подберёшься. Но им и не нужно — по молчаливо оговоренному положению вещей. Сегодня всё просто: попробовать, почувствовать, узнать.

Костя ведёт рукой ниже — гладит шею, чувствуя под пальцами бьющуюся венку, проводит большим пальцем по кадыку, спускается к ключицам. Всё — изучающе, всё — примеривающеся. Думает, что это совсем не похоже даже на то, когда они только сходились с Федей. Там было вытягивающее жилы желание быть ближе, здесь — они подпускают, чуть опасаясь. И это не ходьба по минному полю — ничего не рванёт; не приближение к дикому зверю — протянутую руку не отгрызут; но что-то этакое в Игоре есть. Какая-то чертовщинка.

Он вдруг синхронизируется с движениями Костиной руки — ведёт в такт по колену-бедру-боку и чуть давит, ощутимо очерчивая мышцы. Заставляет этим отмереть и Федю — тот гладит не так размашисто, но с очевидным знанием дела. Игорь ловит это, усваивает и тоже двигает одной рукой, второй давая себе точку опоры. И если Феде позволено всё и даже больше, то Игорь — гость. Гость вежливый и понимающий — здесь уже давным-давно свои правила, и он готов им следовать. Но улыбка Чала и уже сбившееся дыхание Кости — хороший знак.

Загорелые руки касаются внутренней стороны бедра, гладят светлую кожу, и Кучай закусывает губу. Игорь на пробу повторяет маршрут и чуть сдвигает ткань боксеров. Федя ободряюще подмигивает и повторяет действие. Костя с протяжным выдохом опирается на руки позади себя. Федя ловит этот звук и расплывается в самой своей широкой улыбке. Ведёт раскрытой ладонью уже по оголённому прессу и задорно шлёпает резинкой, возвращая внимание Кости к ним. Ведь посмотреть по-прежнему есть на что.

Они сами, похоже, раздеваться и не думают. Костя мельком думает: договорились или экспромт? Но долго размышлять об этом не выходит, потому что Федя бросает хитрый взгляд вбок, на Игоря, а потом заменяет руки на Костиных рёбрах губами и зубами. И это запрещённый приём, потому что Игорь, разумеется, следует примеру, и сдерживаться для Кости становится непосильной задачей, потому что его всегда это распаляло, а здесь ощущений становится ну просто чудовищно много. Сил хватает разве что на то, чтобы не опрокинуться на кровать навзничь. Он едва замечает, как руки — кажется, всё же Федины — стаскивают с него боксеры окончательно, и только судорожно хватает ртом воздух, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись.

Перед глазами белые пятна и горячие картинки сменяют друг друга, а в комнате кроме его стонов — тишина. Ведь он сам окна закрыл — кондиционер же. Правда, сейчас уже ни до чего. Данное себе слово, что его не сумеют вывести из себя, терпит феерически яркое крушение. Но Костя и не против. Ему вообще тяжко — ощущения через край и только остатки сознания позволяют помнить, кто с какой стороны. Хотя и Чал, и Дивей явно стараются его запутать.

У них горячие ладони и уверенные движения. Федя наглеет, вместе с ним и Игорь идёт в наступлением. Они спускаются ниже, где кожа беззащитная и чувствительная. Костя жмурится, но буквально тут же распахивает глаза, когда члена касаются влажные губы с двух сторон. Кажется, он никогда так чётко не впитывал образы на подкорку сознания.

Смотреть — жарко и даже стыдно, не смотреть — невыносимо. В голове на повторе одно бесконечное «ва-ау». Вопиющее бесстыдство — картинка двух склонившихся над ним макушек явно займёт место где-то в топе самого возбуждающего, что Костя видел в жизни. Контраст такого знакомого, изученного и любимого Феди и абсолютно непонятного, раскованного и уверенного Игоря бьёт по мозгам. Ласковые, выверенные движения одного чередуются с напористыми и жадными другого, а Костя только закусывает губу и всё равно не сдерживается, и стонет, выдавая всю свою неспособность противиться им двоим. Бедра накрепко прижаты к постели — не двинешься, не дёрнешься, и опирающиеся о постель руки едва не подламываются, настолько Косте хорошо.

Костя стонет, а Игорь и Федя удваивают усилия. У Кости уже не белые пятна, а звёзды перед глазами. Звуки дыхания разбавляются пошлым причмокиванием, и Костя вновь через силу открывает глаза. Сначала думает — двоится, а потом понимает — не-е-ет.

Костя понимает, что продержаться подольше — это не про сейчас, слишком необычно, слишком ярко, слишком много. Он пересекается взглядом с Игорем, который проводит языком по губам, в очередной раз уступив место Феде — как же быстро они приноровились — и не выдерживает, содрогаясь во взрывном и ярком оргазме.

Тут уже никаких сил не остаётся — Костя валится на спину, потому что руки уже не держат. Его потряхивает и связь с реальностью пропадает на одно долгое мгновение. А потом его целует Федя. Костя подаётся сразу, даже руки умудряется на шею закинуть и благодарно огладить затылок, постанывая в поцелуй. На большее его ближайшие минут пять точно не хватит.

А Федя хоть и думал про себя, что, наверное, особо увлекаться поцелуями не стоит, но когда Костю под его, под _их_ руками и губами затрясло, не удержался: взобрался на постель следом, и полез чуть лениво целоваться, потому что разбитый-разморенный-залюбленный Костя — слишком соблазнительное зрелище. Рядом чуть скрипит кровать под новой тяжестью — Игорь продолжает быть рядом.

Вообще, Федя удивлён: Игорь габаритный, но двигается если не грациозно, то аккуратно и почти не слышно. Он не лезет в _их_ пространство, он просто рядом и ощущается где-то на грани сознания. Федя чуть косит взгляд, всё ещё не разрывая поцелуя, и видит, как чужие руки аккуратно касаются Костиного предплечья, а в глазах плещется что-то такое, чему не удаётся подобрать определение. Федя ещё раз целует любимые губы и всё же переключает своё внимание на Дивея.

Игоря хочется потрогать, а не просто сжать в объятиях. У него нет железного ярко выраженного пресса или переплетения вен на руках, зато есть какое-то спокойствие и непоколебимая вера в свою правоту, полная уверенность в своих действиях. Федю это интригует, Федю это притягивает. А раз сегодня день непослушания, то какой смысл себя ограничивать? Чалов решительно стягивает свою футболку и подбирается поближе к Игорю.

Тот на полумеры не разменивается: сдёргивает футболку и с себя, ухватив сзади, и без всяких расшаркиваний пробирается ладонью в Федины шорты. Вплотную не лезет — оставляет между ними с полметра, то ли чтобы самому посмотреть, то ли чтобы себя показать. Чал от неожиданности шумно втягивает носом воздух, но не дёргается: у форвардов вообще-то тоже есть выдержка. И желание ни в чём не отставать. Но он всё-таки парень воспитанный: так сразу с места в карьер не может, поэтому поднимает руку, проводя Игорю по груди и животу, чуть царапает едва отросшими ногтями и гладит сначала сквозь шорты, оценивая ощущения.

Ну, и размер, кхм, тоже оценивает. Нужно знать все вводные параметры. Сложно, правда, заниматься сравнительным анализом, когда кое-кто уже приступил к практике. Причём, весьма успешно — по телу проходится волна дрожи. У Феди уже спортивный интерес примешивается: хочется отчего-то услышать, как стонет Игорь. С его-то голосом.

Так что он больше не медлит, симметрично преодолевая резинку чужих шорт. Наравне — так во всём. Обхватывает член, тут же проходясь по уздечке большим пальцем, и косит мельком на Костю — тот заполз на кровать с ногами к изголовью и заинтересованно посматривает на них из-под полуприкрытых век. Федя готов держать пари, что ещё пара минут и Кучаев вернётся «на поле».

А пока Костя приходит в себя, Федя пытается вывести Дивея из зоны комфорта. Подкручивает кисть, меняет темп, размазывает капельку смазки — всё бесполезно. Игорь — стена. Только румянец алеет, и дыхание стало неровным. Хочется то ли позавидовать, то ли восхититься. Принять решение по этому вопросу Федя не успевает — за спиной Игоря появляется растрёпанный улыбающийся Костя.

Костя явно с Федей в одной мысли сходится: невозмутимость Дивея нужно хоть чуть-чуть разбить.

Он ближе, чем Федя — кожей в кожу не вжимается, но касается ощутимо, ведёт руками по широким плечам, разминая мышцы парой движений, а потом проходится по бокам мимолётно, спускаясь ниже, и плавно тянет шорты вместе с трусами с Игоря вниз. Потому что не дело это — что он один тут голый будет? А тому противиться не с руки: спереди держат, сзади тоже напирают. Да и вообще выдержке Игоря только позавидовать можно: он на Костино самоуправство практически не реагирует, только коленями по одеялу переступает, выпутываясь из одежды ещё больше.

Костя снова располагается за широкой спиной и наваливается чуть сильнее, касается ощутимее и шире, и глазами стреляет в Федю. Ведь когда такое ещё увидишь? Игорь же податливо клонит голову вбок и наконец-то тихо низко и раскатисто стонет. Победой улыбкой Кости можно осветить весь отель.

Тут вообще их командное с Федей достижение, но тот явно уже сам кайф волнами ловит — Дивей время зря тоже не теряет — и не способен оценить успех в должной степени. Он бёдрами вперед поддаёт, двигаясь за рукой Игоря, и тоже уже постанывает, мимолётно морщась от сковывающей чужие движения одежды, но уже будучи не в состоянии прерваться, чтобы исправить положение.

Игорь ускоряет движения, чуть дёргается, когда Костя проводит подбородком с лёгкой щетиной по голому плечу. Федя с трудом улыбается в распахнутые удивлённые глаза — он знает, каково это, понимает и тут же начинает водить рукой ещё резче. Игорь уже постанывает и не сдерживается. Феде и Косте это льстит: глыба спокойствия дала маленькую, но трещину. Костя из-за спины Игоря сверкает взглядом и кивает. Федя чуть сжимает ладонь и массирует головку, доводя их защитника до грани, а затем и сам выключается ненадолго — Игорь тоже отлично работает не только головой.

Костя — как самый дееспособный — облизав наскоро взглядом раскинувшуюся перед ним картину, сноровисто залезает в трусы и шорты, находит им салфетки и даже кидает на всякий случай на кровать бутылку воды. Феде хорошо и расслабленно, он опускается на постель полностью, вытирая руки и прикрыв глаза, но понимает — уж ему-то в душ всё равно надо. И переодеться. Чувствует лёгкие поглаживания по ноге через полминуты — это точно Костя, тут и глаза открывать не надо. Вообще впечатлений, конечно, хватает: было и ярко, и необычно, и интригующе до крайности. Становится снова интересно: а что Игорь? Снова такой же спокойный и непробиваемый? Федя аж приподнимается на локтях и открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть.

Костя действительно рядом, сидит, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, и лениво водит рукой. Правда, вторая рука в волосах Игоря. Который, чёрт подери, по-прежнему невозмутим! Федя бы присвистнул восхищённо — такое самообладание — но сил на это сейчас банально не хватает. Но тем не менее Дивей выглядит сыто-довольным и донельзя расслабленным — видимо, хорошо действительно _всем_. Вставать не хочется, но надо. Федя бросает быстрый взгляд на умиротворенного Костю с бутылкой воды в руках и всё-таки утекает в душ — сам себя ни польёшь — никто не польёт.

Костя провожает взглядом скрывшегося в ванной Федю и поворачивается к Дивею, ровно когда тот отстраняется от его руки в волосах и свешивается с кровати за футболкой. Собирается валить, видимо.

А Костя почему-то глядя на эту непритязательность окончательно расслабляется и спонтанно предлагает:

— Оставайся — у меня сил нет, а Чал после душа, — кивок в сторону двери, — тот еще зайчик-энерджайзер, обязательно затащит погонять во что-нибудь на плойке.

Дивей замирает на несколько мгновений, будто прислушиваясь, хотя Костя уверен на все двести, что всё нужное уже услышано. Потом поворачивается и светит улыбкой, а затем натягивает футболку, смешно застревая в горловине. Костя фыркает на это и помогает ему увидеть свет. Игорь моргает пару раз, а потом деловито уточняет:

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь?

— Вот у Чала и спросишь, — отмахивается Костя, пиная посмеивающегося Игоря в бедро и пытаясь отвоевать себе место на развороченной постели.

Федя, выйдя из душа, кивает и хмыкает при виде растянувшегося на постели Игоря, который, закинув руки за голову и довольно сощурив глаза, умудряется спорить с Костей по поводу какого-то ужастика, кажется — «Оно».

Картинка утопично-идеалистическая, и Федя, уверенно подтянув шорты, валится к ним третьим на кровать и начинает затирать, что лучше — «Острые козырьки», а не то, что ломает детям жизнь и психику. Игорь на это лениво приподнимает бровь и даже глаза открывает нормально, Костя тут же сетует, что им — крышка. Федя, фильмы и их влияние на детей — спасибо, Даша — один из коньков нападающего. Пока Игорь смеётся, а Федя пылко доказывает вредность ужастиков, Костя достаёт джойстики и молча всучивает их в руки парням. Сам нагло расталкивает их по бокам кровати и устраивается в серединке: ему действительно приглянулось такое расположение.

Костя, как и предполагал, вырубается раньше всех, пригревшись между Федей и Игорем. Ему не мешают ни звуки игры, ни приглушённые возгласы и ожесточенные клацанья кнопок.

В следующий раз он открывает глаза, когда за окном ещё ночь. Он не совсем понимает, что вырвало его из уютной темноты, да и в принципе просыпается только наполовину. Следующим после отсутствия света Костя осознаёт, что спине как-то прохладно — он ощущает лопатками пустое пространство за собой. Он снова приоткрывает глаза и поворачивает голову: так и есть, Игорь уже склонился у двери, обуваясь. Костя поворачивает голову обратно, смеживая веки — останавливать нет ни смысла, ни повода.

Тем более он почему-то уверен: всё в полном порядке.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот вы не ждали, а мы взяли и вернулись. Говорим сразу: в метро читать осторожно!  
> Давно на самом деле хотели ещё по этим троим написать, но кусочничали, а потом таки свалились в порно (здесь никто не удивляется) и пришлось все кусочки из закромов родины подоставать и слепить в цельную часть.
> 
> Так что ловите предотпускной и отпускной презент в похолодания:D
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239517)

_— Кольца являются символом вечности. У кольца нет начала и нет конца. Кольцо — это круг._

_— Очень, очень мило._

_— А не треугольник. У треугольника есть угол и вершины. А это круг._

_— Мы поняли. Три угла._

— Дивей, ну ты и мем! — вдруг выдаёт Федя, рассмеявшись в голос. Игорь выгибает бровь и ждёт пояснений. — Ты видосы с собой вообще смотрел?

— Нет, зачем?

— А зря-я-я.

Костя молча ухмыляется и листает что-то в своем телефоне, после протягивая его Игорю.

С экрана на него смотрит он сам. Фотка с тренировки — ну, может, забавная, ну и что с того?

— Нахрена вы их скрините? — на всякий случай уточняет Дивей.

— В смысле? Такое добро не должно пропадать, — Костя забирает телефон. — У тебя лицо на все случаи важных переговоров.

— Ну и…

— Што? — не даёт закончить Федя и улыбается счастливо. Игорь только языком цокает. Ну и кто тут старше из них?

— Не, ну а что? — риторически разводит руками Игорь. — Вижу если — снимают, мне не жалко контент организовать, — щурится ехидно и после паузы выдаёт:

— Это только вы крестом от наших телевизионщиков отмахиваетесь.

Костя тут же хмурится, а Федя показательно передёргивает плечами.

— Не поминай всуе! Думали хоть в сборной отдохнём от них, а тут, блин, будто ещё одна Катя наша организовалась, — бурчит Кучай, скрещивая руки на груди.

Игорь покатывается со смеху — то, как парни полдня ныкались по углам, стоило пиарщикам сборной заикнуться про съемки ещё одного выпуска «я тебя знаю», было просто феерично. Впрочем, о Чалово-Кучаевских личных границах Игорь был осведомлен более чем хорошо и в целом их позицию понимал.

На них после Костиного полноценного возвращения все накинулись. И команда с кучей историй, которые Костя вообще-то уже слышал, и пиарщики буквально пищали вместе с интернетом, и даже ребята-соперники нет-нет да объявлялись то с шутками, то с поздравлениями.

Сам Игорь находился в другой категории: он, конечно, тоже бывало отпускал какую-нибудь подколку в их адрес, но с правом, более обоснованным, и в обстановке, более приватной. С тех сборов, на которые Костю впервые вызвали после его травмы, отношения у них троих одновременно и изменились, и остались прежними.

Им просто нравится проводить время вместе, главное — без ненужных вопросов и выяснений.

Просто как-то так получилось. Просто. Наверное, это отличное слово для того, чтобы охарактеризовать то, что между ними сейчас. Можно ещё с уверенностью добавить — спокойно, хорошо. Они понимают друг друга на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Можно сказать, что у них был только один _по-настоящему_ серьёзный разговор, когда все трое поняли, что парочкой разрядок дело вряд ли ограничится.

И всё-таки деление предельно чёткое: есть Федя с Костей, и отдельно есть Игорь. Он не влюблён в них, они — в него (но при этом отчаянно сильно друг в друга), и им вполне комфортно в такой среде без претензий и ожиданий. Игорю вообще не свойственны тонкие настройки, извёрнутые терзания и сильные, бьющие чувства. Здесь тоже не они, здесь — интерес, любопытство и чисто человеческая симпатия.

А самое главное, что это всё не напрягает. Они обговорили всё, что могло бы их смутить, «на берегу». Игорь где-то после третьей или четвёртой спонтанной ночёвки развалился поперёк кровати, уложив голову на колени к Косте, и честно сказал: не претендует, не влюблён, не настаивает. А в ответ получил такое же честное — «понимаем». И нет никаких интриг, оговорок или умалчиваний. Костя даже шутил, что вот наберётся их защитник опыта в делах постельных, и кому ж такой талант достанется. Федя рядом смеялся и приговаривал, что кто дотянется — тому и достанется. Игорь же только глаза закатывал и вздыхал страдальчески.

Они в принципе не так часто ночуют вместе — так, по настроению время от времени. Игорь в личное пространство Кости с Федей не лезет, они тоже доколебаться не пытаются, и всё идёт ровно.

И собственно за пределами кровати Игорь с полным правом может сказать, что они с Кучаловыми — прицепилось-таки — друзья.

И это всех устраивает. Ваня правда как-то странно косится, но это мелочи. Они ж не наглеют, так, иногда позволяют помочь друг другу снять напряжение. Игорь даже целовался уже и с Федей, и с Костей. Хотя до того момента думал, что это — табу. А оказалось — степень доверия. Он не против. Ему нравится.

В этом деле в конце концов тоже практика не помешает. Забавно иногда сравнивать: Костя не особо жалует укусы в поцелуях, а Федя в целом не против, но зато не любит мокрые губы после и постоянно норовит их обтереть.

Ещё забавно, что Федя действительно более мягкий и ласкучий. Игорь и раньше, _до_ всего это замечал, но тем больше умиление, когда Костя в очередной раз уступает место у окна Чалу и поглаживает по боку, вызывая улыбку не только у нападающего.

Игорь чётко знает, что у Феди — захват бразильской анаконды. Поэтому он предпочитает спать с краю, а в середину укладывать Костю. Тому-то уже без разницы — привык.

А Чал частенько говорит ему не сутулиться, а то ходит, как собака сутулая. Костя на это усмехается и тихим доверительным шёпотом сообщает, что это у Феди замашки ещё аж с музыкалки, где нужно было держать спину и плечи прямо. Раньше от этой дотошности страдал Голова, но сейчас до него не доколебёшься.

Костя так-то тоже не подарок: не выспавшись, он любит ворчать, а не выспавшийся он почти всегда, во сколько бы не лёг, потому что чутко спит и часто просыпается. Федя, впрочем, эту ворчливость, кажется, вообще не замечает, а где-то ко второму часу после пробуждения Кучаев и сам перестаёт душераздирающе зевать и бухтеть.

Игорю вообще интересно за всем этим наблюдать, подмечать, а особо забавные моменты озвучивать. Самое забавное — видеть реакцию на лицах у парней. Они настолько настроились друг на друга, что уже не замечают такие мелочи.

Зато похлопав пару раз глазами на заявления Игоря тоже, кажется, начинают присматриваться. Костя вот, умник, выдаёт периодически остроты вперемешку с культурными отсылками насчёт того, что Игорь то ли каменный, то ли ледяной великан, то ли вообще энт, то ли ещё кто-то, кого Дивей уже не запомнил. А ведь стоило всего-то пару раз с невозмутимым видом обыграть Костю в PUBGе, пока тот матерился, качался туда-сюда на диване и порывался выкинуть джойстик. Нет, Игорь тоже не дурак похохмить и поподъебывать, но тогда было особенно весело наблюдать за Кучаевскими возмущениями, что нельзя так спокойно играть и вообще Костя не удивится, если Игорь сейчас потребует у него одежду, ботинки и мотоцикл.

Ещё Игорю достаётся за его вечное добродушное «шо», они даже напевали пару раз «шобы победить», на что Дивей только хмыкал и продолжал наворачивать кашу с загадочной улыбкой. Федя как-то предложил набрать камешков или орехов за щеки и потренировать дикцию, а потом залился краской, когда Игорь в ответ предложил прятать за щеку что-нибудь другое. Костя же на это долго кашлял и стучал себя по груди, пытаясь продышаться. Игорь же остался невозмутим и непоколебим.

Вот и сейчас, они снова цепляются за свою любимую тему:

— Ты смейся-смейся, — грозит ему пальцем Костя, — а как мы вот закончим, останетесь тут девяносто девятым годом, начнут вас в оборот брать. Я ещё посмотрю, как за вами ну… например, с Сафоном тем же начнут с камерой бегать! А в тебе два метра, ты фиг от них спрячешься, посмотрим тогда на твою хвалёную невозмутимость!

— Пф, я им Матвея сбагрю — он пускай улыбается и отдувается. О нём тоже мало что знают, обо мне всяко больше, — взять Игоря на понт — крайне затруднительное дело, но Федя с Костей пытаются. — Им больше заинтересуются, чем мной.

— Ага, а вот если вами обоими заинтересуются?

— Ну и? Дам клятву верности нашему вратарю и пойду дальше тренить, — хохочет низко и смотрит на вытянувшиеся лица Кучаловых. Для них такие шуточки мимо точно не проходят. Ну или с ними не проходят… Тут короче как и с какой стороны смотреть. Костя на это смотрит как-то слишком пристально и начинает пощёлкивать пальцами.

— Федя, тебе не кажется, что наша защита возомнила себя совсем непробиваемой? — интересуется словно бы невзначай, походя.

— Предлагаешь сыграть двусторонку? — Федя подыгрывает и якобы задумчиво разглядывает потолок.

Игорь аж весь подбирается. Вечно эти неразлучные заодно! И вот он жопой чует, что они его сейчас не на поле потащат…

— Вы чего удумали? — Дивей в отличие от них в эти словесные этюды играть не умеет и сразу же спрашивает напрямую. Но ответа не следует, зато Чал уже оказывается у Игоря за спиной и укладывает подбородок на плечо. Костя широко улыбается, медленно приближаясь. Подвох чувствуется, но понять до конца, какой именно, у Игоря не выходит.

— Начинается всё с длинного заброса из вратарской… — не собирается прекращать их странную игру Костя.

— Выигранный воздух, скидка на фланг, — Федины руки обвиваются вокруг пояса Игоря.

— Аккуратный приём мяча и… — Кучаев оказывается уже практически вплотную, и, несмотря на рост, своего превосходства Игорь не чувствует, будучи зажатым в коробочку.

— Контратака два в один! — радостно ухмыляется Федя, клацая зубами рядом с ухом Игоря.

Дальше зубами клацает уже Костя, причём ощутимо, но аккуратно. Игорь от этого сразу как-то расслабляется и чуть обмякает в руках у Феди.

— И-и-и первый угловой, — изрекает Федя, касаясь носом тёплой кожи за ухом, потирясь и пофыркивая.

Костя же голос уже не подаёт — действует. И Федя прекрасно понимает, какие планы у его Кучая на этот вечер.

— А я думал, сразу гол, — хрипло сообщает Игорь, чувствуя, как Костя слегка-слегка цапает зубами около яремной вены.

— Не так быстро, — отрывается на секунду тот, окинув хитрым взглядом, и лезет руками под футболку.

Костя явно преследует какие-то свои коварные планы, и не то чтобы Игорь против.

Руки у Кучая чуть прохладные. То ли давление, то ли волнение. Федя ловит его ладонь под чужой футболкой и сжимает своей. Перегибается сильнее и учтиво спрашивает:

— Каким флангом действуем?

— Обоими, — тут же реагирует Костя.

Он с нажимом проходится пальцами по косым мышцам, а потом самыми кончиками пальцев забирается под резинку спортивных штанов, оглаживая поясницу, на что Игорь отзывчиво подаётся вперед.

— Возможно, стоит перевести игру со второго этажа вниз? — лукаво интересуется Федя.

Костя кивает и отстраняется, утягивая за собой Игоря в сторону кровати. Им с Федей пора начать долгую и хорошо подготовленную позиционную атаку.

Потому что они с Федей заколебались на самом деле, что их защитник такая невозмутимая скала. Что в постели, что в жизни.

И надо бы уже на пару его довести, чтобы удостовериться — не робот. У Кости давно этот план назревал, а тут после Игоревых насмешек щёлкнуло — пора.

Они с Федей оплетают Дивея с двух сторон, возбуждая до неприличия быстро, и ласкают-целуют-гладят с полной самоотдачей, но! Но когда Игорь почти-почти уже готов кончить — переключаются друг на друга, не давая ему такой желанной разрядки. Проворачивают этот фокус пару раз, и Костя специально нет-нет, да стреляет глазами в сторону Игоря. Проводит лишний раз рукой по Фединой шее или своей груди, присматриваясь.

Они вдвоём друг другу чисто по паре минут уделяют, дожидаясь, пока у Игоря предоргазменная дымка не рассеется, и снова к нему возвращаются.

Его вообще приятно, как оказалось, доводить. Дива крепкий, но не жёсткий. Откликается на касания и научился уже не сдерживать себя хотя бы в стонах. Феде нравится гладить его по напрягшемуся животу, а Косте нравится прослеживать линию челюсти и касаться уголка тонких губ.

Игорь раскрасневшийся весь и дышит тяжело, с присвистом, а Костя все свои пометочки в голове вспоминает: у Дивея не вызывают особой реакции покусывания за ключицы, зато соски неожиданно чувствительные, в противовес тому же Феде. Этих пометок оказывается даже больше, чем Костя сам от себя ожидал, но вспомнить — это только полдела, тут на практике применять нужно.

И он применяет. Федя тоже применяет. А Игорь стонет хорошо, протяжно и низко, что впору себя и свои порывы попридержать. Сегодня ведь у них немного другие цели.

Всё потому, что выёбываться меньше надо, с мстительным наслаждением думает Костя, в очередной раз отводя коленку Игоря в сторону. У него бёдра уже подрагивают, и Костя думает, что ещё немного и хватит одного простого касания всей ладонью, чтобы Игоря затрясло.

Не то чтобы он считал себя прямо мстительным, скорее дотошным и последовательным. Поэтому он опять отстраняется, тянет за собой Федю и властно целует, с удовольствием отмечая, как Дива матерится, но себя не касается. Они об этом не говорили, но раз Игорь даёт им карт-бланш — грех не воспользоваться. Но чуточку попозже, сейчас надо уделить внимание Феде.

Федя в общем-то тоже тот ещё жук: в спине гнётся, Костю заставляет шею откинуть — красуется. Позёр — очарованно думает Костя. Игорь, кажется, тоже оценивает: краем глаза видно, как он закусывает губу и тянет носом воздух.

И тут Костя его ох как понимает — Федя у него действительно красивый. Особенно, когда гнётся под его руками, и кожа чуть блестит от пота.

Он не выдерживает и кусает легонько Федю за шею, а потом с наслаждением проводит языком по горячей коже. И отстраняется — сейчас не время увлекаться. Точнее время увлечься кое-чем другим. Кое-кем.

Он подмигивает Феде и склоняется над Игорем. Тот уже всю простынь скомкал, губы искусал. Смотрит тяжёлым жарким взглядом. Дышит глубоко и ждёт. Косте это нравится. Он ведёт руками по груди, спускается на бок и чуть царапает короткими ногтями, слушая тихий Федин шёпот.

Федя сбоку вытягивается и в свою очередь целует уже Игоря — Костя думает, что тот сейчас едва ли способен отвечать и только открывает рот, давая Феде вытворять всё, что тот захочет. У Кости, впрочем, свобода действий тоже сейчас полная.

Ласкает, касается, лижет длинно и дует на влажный след, вызывая волну дрожи. Федя в этот момент удерживает, приговаривает хрипло «тиш-ше» и гладит за ухом. Костя улыбается и прикусывает за бок, сверкая глазами.

Смотрит из-под ресниц, вскинув голову, оценивает: хватит мучить или, может, всё-таки ещё чуть-чуть? У Игоря член тяжело лежит на животе, живот уже смазкой испачкан, и он явно прямо-таки на грани выдержки.

Костя не может отказать себе в удовольствии и лёгкой шалости: сползает в ноги окончательно, чуть щёлкает по чувствительной плоти, потом прижимается губами и лижет коротко. Игорь ругается в голос и выгибается.

Федя в этот момент проходится зубами и языком по местечку за челюстью, а Костя обхватывает пальцами под головкой, и Игоря срывает — у него едва ли глаза не закатываются от удовольствия, пока его перетряхивает мощной судорогой. Костя победно переглядывается с Федей — зрелище определённо того стоило.

Тот кладёт голову Игорю на грудь и ждёт, пока Костя вытянется рядом. Мычит что-то и убирает ему чёлку со лба аккуратно, пока Игорь пытается прийти в себя.

В этом тоже есть особая прелесть: как Костя с Федей впиваются друг в друга взглядами и ждут, чувствуя, как натягивается какая-то нить и с новой силой накатывает неудовлетворённое до сих пор желание. И наличие Игоря, растекшегося по кровати с довольной лыбой блаженства, только подхлёстывает.

И вроде для них уже не в новинку под его пристальным взглядом прикасаться друг к другу, но каждый раз внутри что-то бурлит и разжигает азарт. У Игоря взгляд всегда будто осязаемый, подстегивающий. А ещё перед ним хочется покрасоваться или показать, каким может быть красивым Чал.

Крючок какой-то срабатывает неожиданно: раз — и вот Костя уже целуется с Федей, нависая над Игорем, который всё ещё ловит остаточные волны кайфа, но реальность уже, кажется, осознаёт.

Федя улыбается в поцелуй, запускает Косте язык в рот и гладит скулы. Он вообще часто говорит, что они у него невозможные. Игорь же оживает и мягко гладит их по бокам, выказывая свою благодарность.

Но одних поцелуев мало — они сегодня столько доводили Игоря, что на себя терпения уже не остаётся. Федя отклоняется назад, заваливаясь на постель, и тянет на себя Костю. Он подчиняется, переваливается через Игоря, который помогает, подталкивая своими лапищами и походя цапнув за ухо, от чего Костя аж вздрагивает.

Федя смотрит своими тёплыми глазами, в которых плещется море всего: и обожание, и нежность, и желание. Костя не выдерживает — падает в омут с головой, разве что чуть удерживая вес на одной руке. Целует жадно и глубоко, касаясь крепкого пресса и едва заметной дорожки волос. Ловит полувздох, полустон и накрывает член ладонью.

Игорь ощущается рядом, но особо не вмешивается — впрочем, смотрит явно внимательно. Костя это скорее знает, чем видит — Федя не отстаёт от него, притискивает к себе ближе и просовывает ладонь между их тел, касаясь так, что Костя глаза открытыми держать не может, проваливаясь целиком в ощущения.

Им всегда хорошо и понятно друг с другом. Федя знает его и наоборот. Двигает рукой с оттяжкой, заставляя резко выдохнуть горячий воздух из лёгких и тряхнуть головой. Облизывает губы и специально прикусывает кончик языка, зажмуриваясь, когда Костя ускоряет движения.

Костя утыкается Феде в плечо и толкается бёдрами в ласкающую руку, не выдерживая, шепчет хрипло «давай» и едва сам может сжимать и гладить в ответ, теряясь в удовольствии.

Накрывает быстро и ярко. Краем уплывающего сознания Костя чувствует, как Дивей ведёт пальцами вдоль позвоночника, а Федя целует в шею.

Его до оргазма они доводят уже в две руки с Игорем, когда Костя чуть-чуть очухивается. Приноравливаются быстро, чтобы не мешать друг другу, и всё заканчивается едва ли не ещё быстрее, потому что Федя тоже не железный вообще-то.

Совсем не железный и с откатом от оргазма, едва ли не сильнее, чем у Игоря. Дышит рвано и улыбается пьяно. Тянет руки сначала к Косте, который мягко трётся своим носом об его, а потом к Игорю. Тот замирает на мгновение, но потом наклоняется и получает лёгкий поцелуй.

А потом Игорь сам тянется уже к Косте: они почему-то целуются реже, но в этом есть даже своя фишка — им всё ещё есть, что изучить. Костя поддаётся и прихватывает лениво губами чужой язык, тут же толкаясь в ответ своим. Этот поцелуй у них выходит вкусным и непритязательным.

Игорь тянет громкое вдумчивое «бля» и откидывается на спину. Костя посмеивается и по-хозяйки ерошит короткие волосы.

— Кажется, это была одна из самых результативных атак, Федь.

— Ага-а, но защита держалась достойно, — подхватывает Чалов.

— Проведя целый тайм в меньшинстве, — Костя довольно и сыто улыбается, а Игорь закатывает глаза:

— Завязывайте уже.

— С чем? — тут же тыкает в бок Федя.

— Тяжело в учении, легко в бою! — провозглашает Костя. — Мы вообще-то у тебя выносливость воспитываем и самоотдачу повышаем!

— Что, в тренеры по личностному росту подались? — ржёт Игорь.

— Вот уж рост тебе точно тренировать не надо!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На дворе середина весны, а мы возвращаемся в ноябрь и декабрь. Впрочем — хорошие времена были! 
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239527)

_Пой, моя бедная молодость! Всё обязательно будет! Тем, чьи сердца не остыли в холоде, Вселенная дарит чудо!_

Про то, что назревает, Игорь понял сразу после матча, зайдя в раздевалку и увидев глаза Кости с Федей. Ну ещё бы, после череды поражений и ничьих наконец-то выиграть. Да ещё так! Чал наконец-то забил — от него сейчас так фонило энергией, как будто ещё девяносто минут спокойно пробегает.

Воздух нагревался и сгущался совершенно явно, дело оставалось за малым — добраться из Сочи до Москвы. На следующий же день у них сборы молодёжки, но ночь, ночь-то никто не отменял!

На самом деле, Игорь не до конца уверен, но когда его ловко цепляют за локоть — всё встаёт на свои места. Он не сопротивляется и молча заползает на заднее сидение, ощущая кр-райне запоминающуюся ночь.

Дорога до дома Кости пролетает как один миг. Всё-таки он не зря носил звание шумахера.

***

Как только дверь закрывается, и щёлкает замок — всех прорывает. Федя первым тянется целоваться к Игорю. Потом его губы накрывает Костя, а дальше — дальше Игорь понимает — будет жарко.

Происходящее сегодня — совершенно особенное, даже для них.

Дивей смотрит, как Федя цепляется за Костины плечи, и сам падает в кресло — чуть со стороны картинка ещё откровеннее. Цветной калейдоскоп уже мелькнул перед глазами, а теперь время снова тянется — или это они замедлились?

Игорю кажется, что у него есть всё время мира, чтобы рассмотреть и запомнить, полюбоваться разворачивающимся перед ним действом.

Как Костя распаляет, удерживает и подминает под себя Федю, который хватается руками за плечи-локти-запястья. Смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами.

Всем всегда кажется, что Костя — тонкий-звонкий, лёгкий. Легче Феди и Игоря. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как Костя гнёт под себя Федю… Игорь убеждается в том, что всем свойственно ошибаться.

Кучаев управляется с их нападающим виртуозно. Так, что даже у Игоря бы, наверное, не возникло мыслей сопротивляться. А уж у Феди и подавно. Игорь рад, что в комнате полумрак и его кресло тоже укрывает легкая темень. Зато — первый ряд! Дамы и господа, уберите от экранов детей.

Игорю нравится — эстетически, сексуально. Ему интересно, что Кучаловы находят в его присутствии, но это вопрос на потом.

Ему приятно, что его, если так можно сказать, выбрали. Он отчего-то уверен, что ему позволили видеть то, чего он до конца понять не может. Он не влюблён настолько.

А они точно — да. Даже просто по тому, как Федя ахает, когда Костя проходится губами по его внутренней стороне бедра, видно, что у них — далеко и надолго.

И Игорь думает, что их долго и счастливо было не простым. Но сейчас… Сейчас никаких сомнений. Все движения, каждое касание, каждый взгляд… Всё это сильнейшие эмоции.

И Костя — Костя с собой не всегда может справиться, но за Федей бдит. Где что-то сказать, где не трогать, у него терпения — вагон. И сейчас тоже выдержке позавидовать можно — Федя уже гнётся, почти скулит под руками, а Костя продолжает доводить.

Притирается, дует в лицо. Нежно убирает налипшие на лоб прядки. Всё это так… Так интимно, что Игорю кажется — у него слов для этого не хватит.

С ним у них совсем другие отношения — глубокое обоюдное доверие, определённо. Ещё уважение. Физическая раскованность тоже. Игорь это ценит.

Это… Приятно. Знать, что ценят, знать, что доверяют действительно сокровенное. Но такие моменты — редкость. И их Игорь научился предчувствовать. А в остальном у них действительно крепкая дружба, когда и в гости, и в отпуск, и просто помолчать рядом.

Сейчас, правда, молчит только Игорь. Но ему нравится. Он, пожалуй, ближе всех подошёл к их границам. Но не заступая за линию. Если Федя с Костей доходят до… основного, то это их. Исключительно.

Игорь остаётся избранным зрителем. Он никогда не считал себя ценителем или понимателем прекрасного, но тут дух захватывало. По многим-многим причинам. И иногда, в особо странные и честные моменты, наедине с собой Игорь понимал, что ему хотелось бы так же.

Всё-таки когда любишь, оно совсем по-другому. Вот — пример перед глазами. И Игорь понимает — с их жизнью футболистов гарантий никаких: как минимум травмы-переходы-контракты. Но рискнуть всё же хочется.

В конце концов, трус не играет в хоккей, а кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское. Не то чтобы ему нравилась эта газировка с градусом… Игорь моргает и возвращается в реальность, которой можно бы и позавидовать: Федя стонет и хватается за шею Кости, тянет его к себе, впиваясь губами в подбородок.

Они взмокшие уже, тяжело дышащие, но Дивей ловит периодически на себе короткие взгляды — проверяют, отслеживают, не забывают.

Его самого уже по правде мелко потряхивает. Но он потом, сейчас — они.

Они двигаются слаженно, притёрто, знающе.

Красиво.

Игорь вздыхает вместе с ними и всё-таки сжимает себя через штаны. Скоро конец: Костя двигается уверенно, держит руки своего — во всех смыслах — Феди над головой и дышит в губы, ловя каждый вздох.

Они… гармоничные. Он ловит ритм — Костя резче вбивает Федю в постель, и Игорь тоже ускоряет движения руки.

Игорь позволяет себе прикрыть глаза на секунду и почти сразу же их распахивает — Костя и Федя стонут в унисон. У Чала вены на руках выступили и поясница прогнулась так, что сразу понятно — растяжкой не пренебрегает. Костя весь растрёпанный, с ярким румянцем даже на шее и раскрытой ладонью на подрагивающем животе Феди.

Костя валится сверху, пытаясь отдышаться, а после переворачивается на спину, откидываясь на подушки рядом с Федей, и они оба смотрят уже на Игоря.

***

Сборы это всегда интересно, на сборах всегда что-то происходит — вот у них всё тоже начало происходить на сборах. Игорь любит приезжать в молодёжку, попадать в эту совершенно иную среду обитания, где даже привычные вещи обретают новый вид. Вот Чал с Кучаем те же — уж сколько он про них знает, а всё равно любопытно понаблюдать.

У них тут вообще достаточно таких неразлучных парочек — вон, Шапи с Игнатом вечно таскается, Макси с Калугой, но дело в нюансах. Или же просто на своих Игорь уже насобачился. Ловит моменты, где Костя на совершенном автомате ловит не глядя брошенный ключ от их общего с Федей номера. Или то, как Федя не глядя цапает забытую Кучаевскую ветровку, хотя тот явно ещё собирается потусить в лобби. Больше всего нравится наблюдать, как они подкармливают друг друга: каждый раз ставят что-то любимое и вкусное. Вкусное, кстати, и Игорю перепадает. Это приятно.

Интересно, обращает ли на это внимание Обля? С разговором — по крайней мере пока что — не подходил, но кто его знает? Может, просто воспитанный такой.

Лучше всего такие бесполезные вопросы выбивает из головы тренировка: МихалМихалыч со штабом спуску не даёт, да ещё и следит, чтоб в групповых упражнениях они регулярно менялись, а не зависали с товарищами по клубному принципу.

Это радует, на самом деле. Можно сразу найти со всеми контакт после длительного перерыва. Так что Игорь с удовольствием треплется с Игнатом и получает нагоняй за трёп с Калугой. Всё-таки хорошо здесь. Краем глаза он опять ловит то, как Федя намагничено поворачивается вслед за Костей. На губах расползается улыбка и Игорь хмыкает — неразлучники.

***

Игорю не спится, и хочется просто посидеть, позалипать, например, под постукивание чайной ложечки о стенки чашки. Хорошо, что их столовка сборников с восьми. Хотя, на самом деле, можно и раньше прийти, только тогда кроме чая ничего путного не будет. Максимум фрукты или сыр. В голове противно звучит чей-то голос и поёт не менее противно про три кусочка колбаски. Ощущение, которое появилось пару дней назад, крепнет. Игорь чувствует, что будут перемены. Он ни за что не скажет, какие именно — тонкие материи это вот ни разу не к нему. Но ощутить их наличие он может запросто. Наверное, потому у него и есть это фирменное спокойствие, которое так ценит тренер и которое так иногда бесит парней.

За стойкой появляется повар, и Игорь салютует ему чашкой, а тот машет в ответ рукой, снова исчезая из поля зрения. Чай заканчивается, а идти куда-то по-прежнему лень да и просто рано. Поэтому в ход идет отличный пожиратель времени — инстаграм. Не особо вдаваясь в подробности, Игорь ставит сердечки. Костя на это часто смотрел чуть осуждающе и качал головой, Ванька пожимал плечами, а Федя подмигивал. Но Игорь не реагировал — каждый убивает время по-своему.

Народ потихоньку появляется. Но это тренерский штаб и снабженцы. Им положены ранние подъёмы. Галактионов удивлённо желает ему доброго утра и уходит в дальний угол. Игорь снова проваливается в инсту, пока перед ним не машут широкой ладонью.

— Спишь?

— Сплю.

— Не-а.

— Что «не-а»? — выгибает бровь Дивеев и блокирует телефон. Матвей, а это именно он, садится напротив. Игорь машинально отмечает синяки под глазами и думает, что ну чисто Кучай. А потом цепляется взглядом за дурацкие, почти незаметные баки. И нафига они ему? Без них как-то лучше было бы… Зачем ему об этом думать, а уж тем более анализировать, Игорь не понимает, но продолжает заторможено рассматривать Мотю. Тот тоже молчит и смотрит, обхватив ладонями чашку.

— Ну?

— Што «ну»?

— Ой, с тобой каши не сваришь, — Сафонов посмеивается и откидывается на спинку стула. — Поднять подняли, а разбудить забыли?

— Тебя спросить забыли: подняли или разбудили, — басит Дивей, укладывая подбородок на сложенные ладони. — Ты чё подорвался в такую рань? Ещё спать и спать.

Матвей задумчиво смотрит на кружку, на Игоря, снова на кружку. Под глазами у него действительно синяки, на шее — привычные наушники. Зачем он подорвался в такую рань — непонятно походу даже ему самому. Ровно как и то, что он нацепил наушники — видимо, всё это уже вышло на уровень рефлексов и автоматизма.

Они сидят в молчании ещё несколько минут: Матвей клюёт носом, а Игорь отстранённо то листает новостную ленту, то рассматривает светлые непричёсанные вихры на чужой макушке. Разговаривать лениво, тишина не напрягает, но Игорь всё-таки ляпает бездумно:

— Надо вам всё-таки тоналку купить, — Матвей на это поднимает голову, а Дивеев поясняет. — Синяки ваши замазывать. Под глазами.

— Нецелесообразно, — коротко рубит вратарь. — И недолговечно. С нас же со всех по семь потов семь раз в день сходит. А ты — тоналка!

Дивеев то ли хмыкает, то ли давится остатками чая. В столовой становится больше народу, а время близится к тренировке.

***

Готовиться к игре с Латвией как-то, м-м-м, приятно. Упражнения идут хорошо, а связки всё эффективнее взаимодействуют друг с другом. МихалМихалыч внушает всем быть понаглее и побольше бить. Игорю эти слова тоже достаются, и тренер просит быть активным, но не забывать: ты — защитник, а каждая твоя ошибка — может стать голом. Макси и Сафон преувеличенно серьёзно качают головами. Игорь закатывает глаза и строит рожи. Рядом ржут его армейские и просят вратарей орать погромче, а то некоторых защитников хрен переорёшь.

В перелёте удаётся подрыхнуть, снятся звучавшие весь день до этого шуточки в адрес Даньки Глебова, мол-де, выйдет он с Латвией и не устоит от соблазна красную хапнуть, чтоб никуда из родного Ростова дальше не лететь — раз, и сразу дома.

Расталкивает его Костя — подло щекочет и щипает, зная, что на это Игорь реагирует моментально, но фыркает и ворчит Дивей на обоих, ведь это же явно Чал Кучая на такую пакость подбил. Тьфу, блин. Ещё чуть челюсть не вывихнул, пока зевал. Впрочем, движуха вокруг быстро бодрит.

Все пинаются, пихаются, толкаются и галдят, создавая общий шум. Кто-то ворчит и затыкает-закрывает уши наушниками. Дивей привычно ловит Ваньку за плечи и наваливается, втирая что-то и слушая недовольный бубнёж. Но это так — для проформы, Игорь знает, когда действительно не стоит лезть.

А дальше всё как по накатанной. И даже лучше! Игорь забивает аж на девятой минуте, а дальше обороняет свои ворота, покрикивая на товарищей по команде вместе с Сафоновым. Кучая выпускают, и тот носится как заведённый, Федю меняют под конец второго тайма, и в итоге на табло горит шикарное, греющее внутри два — ноль.

Вот это — команда! Дивея в раздевалке перехлопали по плечам и перетыкали в бок все кому не лень — особенно от Кучаловых с Облей досталось, и Игорь только переглядывался с Наилем, который забил второй и попал под такой же шквал. Матвей так и вообще — не ограничивается тычком и стискивает в объятиях, мотивируя это тем, что вратари вечно голы своей команды в одиночестве празднуют, и надо же хоть как-то компенсировать. Его тут же перебивает напрыгивающий со спины Даня Уткин, мол, вратаря они тогда вообще на руках должны носить, потому что без сейвов два гола бы не спасли. Кучай — мыслитель! — умиротворяет ситуацию: все позиции нужны, все позиции важны.

У всех шикарное настроение, и в автобусе они замолкают не сразу. Игорь отключается с ощущением удовлетворения и того, что, кажется, за ним кто-то наблюдает. Ощущение не вызывает негатива и он хмыкает: у Кучаловых была какая-то странная привычка то ли следить, то ли опекать, то ли стебать. Зависело от настроения, но сейчас хотелось одного — спа-ать.

***

Когда Игорю предлагают опять погонять мячик — пускай и виртуальный — он отмахивается и открещивается от этого. Ему мяча во всех его проявлениях хватило на тренировке. Плюс — опять получил по голове. Хотя к этому он уже относился философски: сотряса нет — ну, и то хорошо. Народ уже реально угорал и шутил над ним напропалую. Но к этому Игорь тоже относился с пониманием (откуда только что берётся?) — ну, хорошо, что весело. Командный дух, настрой и все дела. Это же хорошо? Хорошо. Значит и обижаться не на что.

Вот и сейчас, собрав порцию утешительных подъёбчиков, Игорь развалился в холле и прикрыл глаза. Надо было бы встать и идти, а хотелось лечь и лежать. Но для этого надо было сначала идти, а с этим пока было тяжеловато. В итоге Игорь просто полулежал на светлом диване, раскинув ноги на всю возможную длину. Поэтому не особо сильно удивился, когда об него споткнулись. К этому он в принципе тоже привык.

— Дивей, ты чего тут разлёгся? — раздаётся голос Матвея. Если честно, Игорю не то что говорить, глаза открыть лениво. Поэтому в ответ Сафонову достается нечленораздельное «м-м-м». Воцаряется тишина, и Игорь снова почти впадает в дрёму, когда на лоб ложится горячая ладонь, а совсем рядом снова звучит голос Матвея:

— Ты вообще как, нормально? — Игорь приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит в обеспокоенное лицо. — Голова не кружится? А то тебя ж опять приложили сегодня.

Матвей поясняет это и продолжает держать руку на многострадальной — чего уж лукавить — голове Дивея.

— Мо-оть, ты там застрял? — поодаль раздаётся окрик. — Не можешь через Дивея перешагнуть? Через него давно пора, куда уж больше расти!

Матвей заливается звонким смехом, и рука со лба Игоря пропадает. Проверять, кто именно там упражняется в остроумии, влом — по голосу вроде Игнат. А через пару минут блаженной тишины рядом падают два тела — Кучай и Чал, Чал и Кучай. Его хлопают по плечам и предлагают спать в своей кровати. Игорь после таких заявлений даже глаз приоткрывает и строит вопросительную гримасу. Федя заходится смехом и обещает, что так уж и быть, до номера они его проводят, чтоб окончательно не расшибся.

***

Очередной вечер они коротают в номере Чала с Кучаем — Ваньку тоже звали, но у него созвон с девушкой, так что остаются зависать втроём.

— Может, сыграть во что-то? — Костя лениво качает ногой в воздухе, наполовину свесившись с кровати — если он не вымотан тренировкой, или не за компом, то спокойно ни сидеть, ни лежать не может: вечно ёрзает, меняет положение, чешет за ухом, ерошит волосы, трёт колено, заламывает пальцы.

— Да ну, надоела уже плойка, — мотает головой Игорь и зевает, закрыв рукой рот.

— Да не обязательно в неё, — возражает Кучай, — можно и по старинке.

— Тебя опять, что ли, в карты тянет поиграть? — мычит Федя, не открывая глаза. Игорь фыркает. Сразу в памяти всплывает МихалМихалыч и его налаживание коммуникаций. Игорь ржёт, понимая, что, кхм, доналаживались.

— Че ты угораешь? — теперь на него смотрят две пары заинтересованных глаз.

— Вспомнил, как мы в прошлый раз в карты поиграли…

Кучаловы разражаются хохотом:

— Ну да, намекал ты тогда прозрачнее некуда, — Костя перекатывается по кровати и усаживается по-турецки.

— Такое нарочно не придумаешь, — поддерживает его Федя с подоконника.

— Вопросы не я придумывал, и карты тоже не мои были, — открещивается Игорь, но тоже усмехается.

— Значит — судьба!

— Не то слово! — поддакивает и ворочается на Фединой кровати, заворачиваясь в покрывало и превращаясь в огромную гусеницу. Кучаловы угорают, и Костя легонько пинает получившийся кокон.

— Слушайте, а вообще хороший у нас МихалМихалыч, — задумчиво выдаёт Игорь. — Правда не могу, тянет вечно поржать.

— В плане?

— Ну, в плане, я на всех тренеров практически сверху вниз смотрю. Забавно.

— Отрастил лапищи, теперь терпи, — смеётся Федя.

— Эй! — Игорь почти кидает в него подушкой, но передумывает — самому нужнее.

— А вообще неудивительно, что с МихалМихалычем никаких проблем, — вкидывает мысль Костя, — мы ж все девяносто восьмого, и половина девяносто девятого у него по юношеским поиграть успела, он всех знает, мы его знаем.

— Ну я вот не успел, — возражает Игорь.

— Ты у нас вообще уникум.

— Нет, ну слушайте, — Дивей не даёт свернуть тему, — а когда Бушманов был, по-другому было, что ли?

Федя тут же смурнеет, Костя замолкает, облизывая губы — хорошо знакомая привычка: думает. Игорь и сам понимает, что тема — ну, откровенно говоря — так себе. Только всё равно интересно — ведь слухи слухами, а тут — живые люди. Уж очень много говорили про сборную Бушманова. И плохого, и хорошего. Игорю правда интересно.

— Я тебе тут мало чего могу рассказать, — Кучай в итоге жмёт плечами, — я два раза всего вызывался, когда он был, а потом кресты, — он похлопал себя по колену и мимолётно поморщился. Игорь и Федя синхронно вздохнули.

— А я вызывался, только толку-то, — Чал принимает на себя бремя рассказчика, — с Костей, кстати, только один раз вместе попали. А так я у ЕвгенСаныча играл, но постольку-поскольку — в семнадцатом году выпускали минуте к семидесятой-восьмидесятой, а в восемнадцатом я только после ЧМ уже был, там три мачта отбегал, да… А по атмосфере — Обля наш был тогда, ну ты в курсе, наверно — вы ж Уфимские. Поначалу ещё много сборной девяносто шестого года — ну, Чира наш, Макар — ты его не знаешь, наверное почти, Бара, Рифат Локомотивские, Гас ещё, Саня Зуев… из теперешних ещё Калугу, кстати, пару раз вызывали. А по атмосфере: ну мы нормально так общались, но по годам разброс другой был, а тут нас вот пятьдесят на пятьдесят девяносто восьмого и девятого, плюс Умяр затесался, так что мы тут побольше все между собой знакомы как-то.

Игорь слушает во все уши, Костя явно тоже заинтересован, а Федя переводит дух и заканчивает мысль:

— Вообще в целом норм было, а напряг появился после ЧМ как раз, когда мы свой отбор всрали. Ну и карт нам, конечно, в те времена никто не вручал, — тихо посмеивается. Повисает спокойная тишина, а потом Федя снова улыбается и выдаёт:

— А помнишь, как мы в молодёжке чемпионата против тебя играли?

— Как не помнить? Ты ж бегал — язык на плечо! — хохочет Дивеев, вспоминая их столкновения.

— Ага, — соглашается Федя. — Только я чуть язык себе не откусил, блин, пока с твоими сокомандниками сталкивался. Ты-то чистенько и в отбор, и в подкат, а эти — то ли пяткой из-за уха бить, то ли язык беречь.

Теперь смеются уже все трое.

— Да ладно, — отсмеявшись, отмахивается Игорь, — не верю, что я был так хорош.

— Не верь, — поддакивает Костя, — не знаю, как ты там Федю обходил, а я вот наверняка помню — как-то раз так мне башкой зарядил, я две недели потом с шишкой на затылке ходил.

— Это в верховой, чтоль? — уточняет Дивей. Он-то таких вещей не помнит, небось прыгнул и дальше побежал.

— А то! А тебе даже жёлтой не дали, — Костя дразнится и показывает язык.

— Кость, да ему-то что? — Федя подхватывает. — У него голова железная. Ты разве не заметил?

— Заметил и я, и медштаб, — поддакивает Кучай, за что огребает по темечку подушкой от Игоря.

Сегодня им всем как-то спокойно и хорошо.

***

Крайняя тренировка только что подошла к концу, завтра матч и сбор окончен. Игорь смотрит на поле и думает, что время пролетело как-то совсем быстро. Нет, ему, разумеется, нравится в ЦСКА, нравится их коллектив, но тут тоже классно. Одна молодежь вокруг — это прикольно. Свои шуточки уже есть, прикольчики.

Откуда-то доносится галдеж, но он отлично вписывается в момент зависания. Хочется постоять просто так, без действий и мыслей. Но не судьба. На шею сзади внезапно ложится холодная, нет — ледяная, ладонь!

— Ёпта! — чуть ли не подпрыгивает и сталкивается с широкой акульей лыбой Сафонова. — Сафон, тьфу, че так пугать? И вообще, ты че?

— Че я че? — лыбится и убирает руки.

— Ты совсем заморозить себя решил перед матчем? — что-что, а то, что руки для вратаря — главный инструмент, Игорь знал точно.

— Погода — отстой, — жмёт плечами и крепит перчатки за пояс брюк. — Вот и мёрзну иногда.

— Скучаешь по своему краснодарскому солнцу? — подкалывает беззлобно.

— Скучаю… — кажется, кто-то совершенно не собирается отпираться.

— Ну, сорян, — Дивей жмёт плечами и снова смотрит на поле. — Могу только чай предложить из тёплого.

— Предложи, — Сафонов тоже поворачивается и смотрит на зелёное покрытие.

— Предлагаю, — Игорь выгибает бровь, но всё же говорит то, что от него хотят услышать. Он не особо шарит в этих словесных играх, но раньше полагал, что «могу предложить…» уже равняется предложению, равно как «можно попросить соль?» уже является просьбой.

— Я согласен, — живо откликается Матвей. Забавные они, краснодарские. Вечно чутка не от мира сего.

— Чёрный или зелёный? — Игорь справедливо решает, что раз он предложил, то ему и заваривать, хотя из всей заварки там только опускание пакетика в стаканчик.

— С сахаром, — нет, ну точно — не от мира сего. Впрочем, раз с сахаром, то, наверное, по умолчанию чёрный. Зелёный же несладким пьют, да?

— Даже так? — уточняет на всякий случай. А то мало ли? Вдруг, послышалось?

— Ага, — и продолжает улыбаться, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Всё-таки реально себе на уме. То чай с сахаром, то руки, идиот, не бережёт.

— Ну пошли, — Игорь разворачивается и идёт туда, где на столике стоит всё необходимое для чаепития. Иногда после тренировки очень хотелось либо умереть, либо чая. Дивеев сноровисто шуршит коробочками и пакетиками, когда над ухом раздаётся смешливое:

— Принцесса Нури? — подбородок почти на плечо укладывает и рассматривает упаковки, будто видит первый раз. Ещё и ёрничает. Игорь только глаза закатывает:

— Чем богаты, — ведёт плечами, немного надеясь, что его плечо отпустят.

— И сахарозаменитель?

— Ты всё ещё лягушка, — констатирует, когда эти длиннющие загребущие лапы тянутся через него к чайнику и мажут по его ладони.

— Я не отказывался, — однако, как немногословен. Даже удивительно.

— Ты выпендривался, — всё-таки роняет Дивеев, когда на него наваливаются ещё сильнее.

— Да ладно, Игорь! — сопит рядом с ухом. — Давай чашку. Или тут только стаканчики?

— Вот, именно об этом я говорил, — а сам тянется к пластиковым коричневым кружечкам. Чем бы вратарь не тешился. Он же команде нужен в самой лучшей форме.

— Спасибо. За чашку.

***

Дивей довольно лыбится и жмурится. Вся их конявая банда в старте. Кучай бьёт копытом, Федя настраивается по серьёзке и Ванька как всегда сосредоточен. А потом начинается. Скорость, мяч, игра и такой нужный Чалу гол! Матвей орёт им в спины, и Игорь тоже орёт. Потом орут все краснодарские — Шапи забивает, а дальше — спокойствие и концентрация. Сначала меняют Кучая, выпуская Глебова, а ещё чуть позже с чувством выполненного долга меняется Чал. Игнат помогает продержаться до свиста и даже не хапает карточек. Победа. Такая нужная победа над сербами и выход на промежуточное первое место. МихалМихалыч хлопает всем, а потом они бесятся — поют и прыгают.

Теперь официальные матчи только в следующем году — аж осенью, до этого только товарняки, и они честно могут быть собой довольны. Игорь ещё раз обнимает Федю — аж приподнимает немного от избытка эмоций, и тот ржёт, цепляясь за плечи. Кучай весь светится, что лампочка — что Федя обычно, а внутри разливается стойкое ощущение, что всё наладится.

Они все пихаются, обнимаются. Фотограф с трудом собирает их в одну подвижную кучу, чтобы сделать победное фото из раздевалки. И они опять орут и сжимают кулаки. Галактионов качает головой и бурчит, мол, какие же они всё-таки ещё дети. Игорь слышит это чисто потому, что оказывается рядом, но только тихо усмехается — Михалыч же прав по сути.

В какой-то момент на шее опять оказывается холодная ладонь голкипера, а за бок привычно обнимает Кучай. Игорь жмурится довольно-довольно и ерошит обоим волосы. Сейчас они все — боевые товарищи, команда, единое целое. Не до клубных отличий и разницы в игровой практике.

На них ураганчиком налетает Утя и виснет с другой стороны на Сафонове. Гвалт становится только громче и радостнее. Чал ржёт и делает смазанные фотки вместе с Игнатом. Хочется побыть в этой атмосфере ещё чуть-чуть.

***

Это было спонтанное и тем не менее хорошее решение — махнуть посидеть после матча с Крыльями. Чира с удовольствием поддержал идею и, предупредив команду, подрулил к компании друзей. Все утолкались в машину Кости, благо, мест, куда можно было наведаться, хватало.

Все вежливо понимали, что проиграть, пропустив почти в самой концовке — обидно, поэтому не обсуждали особо матч и гол Влашича, а всё больше трепались на отвлечённые темы, пересказывая Чире последние армейские новости и делясь впечатлениями с молодёжки.

Игорь из всей их компании с Никитой был знаком меньше всех — считай только полгода с его перехода в ЦСКА и до ухода Чернова в Крылья — но тем менее был тоже рад повидаться и поболтать. Никита был приятным, добрым и открытым парнем, плюс тоже довольно спокойным, о чём уже успели пошутить, мол, защита в ЦСКА традиционно утихомиривает полузащиту, а иногда даже и нападение.

Полузащита и нападение смеялись, поддакивали, рассказывали истории, как их защита крыла вместе с вратарями. Игорь спокойно пожимал плечами и съезжал ниже по диванчику, чтобы вытянуть гудящие ноги. Оправдывался тем, что он уставшая желешка, и подмигивал Чире.

— Костян… — лениво окликнул Дивей, протягивая руку.

Кучай передал ему соль, не отвлекаясь от рассказа, и Игорь поймал на себе внезапно внимательный взгляд Никиты.

Никакого напряга он не ощутил, и только потом сообразил, что соль он так и не попросил. Точнее не озвучил, что ему надо, а его считали. А Никита заметил.

Игорь это понял, когда Чира, уже собираясь уходить — обратный самолёт никто не отменял — то ли пошутил, то ли тонко подметил, что их троих с Чалом и Кучаем надо по клубам-сборным комплектом двигать, так спелись-сыгрались.

Те в ответ почти душат Никиту в объятиях и совершенно честно говорят, что его не хватает. Тот отмахивается, крепко жмёт руку Игорю, а потом и вовсе обнимает, похлопывает по спине, роняя ещё раз, что он — Игорь — отлично вписался. Игорю приятно и немного странно. О чём он и говорит Кучаловым, когда они снова грузятся в машину.

— Чира всегда такой был — философ-наблюдатель чуть-чуть, — отмахивается Федя, — можно не заморачиваться.

— Можно было бы напрячься, будь это не Никитос, — поправляет Костя, — ты ж его, считай, последних шансов на основу лишил. Но Чира мухи не обидит, — смеётся и снова концентрирует внимание на дороге.

— Ну спасибо, успокоили, — намеренно бурчит Игорь, откидываясь на сиденье.

— Эх, скорее бы отдохнуть, — тянет лениво, растекаясь ещё больше. — Хочу сменить деятельность и маршрут.

— Мы в Мексику планируем сгонять, — оповещает Костя. — А когда между сборами выходные будут — по Испании куда-нибудь.

— Погнали с нами, — подхватывает Федя. — Успешь ещё все оформить забронить и оплатить.

— Да мы в отпуск с Облей и Наташей уже забились смотаться, — пожимает плечами Игорь. — А по Испании между сборами — че нет-то? Погнали.

***

Последний матч осенней части РПЛ подкрадывается незаметно и быстро — это выезд в Краснодар, и Игорь, несмотря на то, что легко точно не будет и над ними снова сгустились тучи, пребывает в достаточно благодушном настроении. Они вполне доброжелательно здороваются с краснодарскими товарищами по молодёжке, и Игорь уже собирается пойти в раздевалку, когда его окликает Мотя:

— Дивей! Не вздумай забивать мне головой, потом навыки свои потренируешь, — и полушутливо грозит пальцем.

— Ничё не обещаю, Сафон, — улыбается и качает головой. — Лучше иди свою защиту настраивай.

— А как же — верность вратарю?

— Так то ж сборная, приедем туда — спрашивай. А ща сорян — ты ж конкурент, — подмигивает, привалившись к стене.

— Вот я по твоим воротам не бью, — назидательно кивает Матвей.

Игорь раскатисто смеётся:

— Ну если ты посреди мачта на нашу половину поля придёшь, мы будем не против.

— Подумаю над твоим предложением, — Матвей ловит настрой и тоже заразительно смеётся. Так, что из раздевалки выглядывает Обляков.

— А я-то думаю, че за шум стоит, а это вы тут ржёте!

— Над тобой! — тут же ориентируется Сафонов.

— Заливай-заливай, — закатывает глаза Обля, — Дивей, дуй сюда, почти тебя ток ждём.

— Почти не считается, — возражает Игорь, но всё же кивает Матвею и идёт к своим.

А дальше уже ни до чего. Выходят на поле и горят игрой. Не то чтобы расстреливают ворота Матвея, но скучать вратарю быков не дают. Ванька заряжает офигенную пушку, и они радуются, как дети, почти снося Михалыча на бровке. Стараются и дальше: Влашич бьёт, но не залетает. Он от этого только больше распаляется. Костя носится впереди, создавая моменты и передачи. На перерыв они уходят в приподнятом настроении.

Сохранить его, правда, не удаётся — нелепое пенальти, которого, по мнению Игоря, и не было, рушит все планы. Потом у них есть ещё пара моментов — Чал с Кучаем творят у чужих ворот, но завершающего удара не хватает. Они отыгрывают почти сто минут, куча VARа выливается в кучу добавленного времени, и когда наконец звучит свисток, возвещающий о ничьей, хочется уже тупо свалиться на газон.

И он даже почти готов таки завалиться, но решает, что нужно пожать всем руки. Неспешно двигается к середине поля, перебрасываясь фразами с Кучаловыми, которые идут чуть позади. Матвей вырастает перед ним как-то очень внезапно, и Игорь почти впечатывается в него, чуть смягчая столкновение рукой, которая упирается в грудь вратаря.

— Спасибо за игру? — Матвей иронично выгибает бровь.

— Спасибо за игру, — эхом отзывается Игорь. Теперь они пересекутся только в марте, на сборах молодёжки.

— Увидимся в марте?

— Естественно, — уверенно кивает и, подмигнув, идёт дальше. Сзади уже напирают Костя и Чал.

***

— Федь?

— Кость?

Чал даже глаз не открывает, только голову на звук поворачивает. Костя же мерно барабанит пальцами по его груди и мычит. Нападающий это состояние отлично знает: Костя о чём-то долго размышлял, а теперь собирается с мыслями, чтобы поделиться. То, что на него не вываливают сразу всё, тоже знак. Знак того, что Костя ещё не решил, какой уровень присвоить разговору: важный или очень важный. В любом случае, Федя торопить не собирается.

— Интересная осенняя часть вышла, — Костя подчёркнуто нейтрален — решил зайти издалека.

— Наверное, — Федя не спорит, — что ты имеешь в виду?

— Да всё, — Кучаев неопределённо обводит рукой воздух, но потом всё же меняет тон, — я давно наблюдал, а тут после матча с Красом что-то вспомнил…

— Что-то очень яркое? — ловит смысл на лету.

— Крайне солнечное, я бы сказал, — Костя улыбается, рука замирает. — Я, можно сказать, почти ослеп.

— Даже так? Мне начать ревновать? — усмехается Федя, и накрывает ладонь Кости своей.

— Ну если ты вдруг собрался ревновать Дивея, — Кучаев тихо смеётся и выворачивает руку, переплетая пальцы.

— А, так ты про Игоря? — Федя откидывается обратно на подушки. — Думаешь, у него что-то назревает?

— Очень похоже на то, — задумчиво соглашается Костя. — Не уверен, правда, что он сам это заметил.

— Как до утки — на пятые сутки? — смеётся Федя.

— В нашем случае как до жирафа, — парирует Костя, пряча смешок.

— Так ты кого конкретно имеешь в виду, Сафона? — уточняет на всякий случай Чалов.

— Ну уж явно не Игната, — снова смех, прерванный лёгким поцелуем.

— Поживём-увидим, — пожимает плечами в итоге Федя, — я думаю, если что серьёзное вдруг реально, то Дивей нам сам скажет.

— Да уж, он у нас парень конкретный! — соглашается Костя и заваливается на Федю с твёрдым намерением целоваться.


End file.
